The Twilight Zone
by Jay Kyew
Summary: (PG13 just to be safe) What would happen if things happened...the other way around? The opposite way? (WARNING: MAJOR YAMATO BASHING! EVILNESS, INSANITY, AND ALL THAT IS UNHOLY) please R&R. More chapters soon 2 come^_^


Hold on to your seats…'cause you're about to enter…*duh duh duh duh! Duh duh duh duh!*…  
  
THE TWILIGHT ZONE!! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Anubis: must you always be so dramatic, Xhira? Geez! The way you bash that blonde kid, I'd swear you'd like to kill 'em!  
  
Xhira: And your point is…?  
  
Anubis: Well my point is that the fac-  
  
Xhira: Just read the line!  
  
Anubis: Okay…'We don't own Digimon, or the twilight zone. However, Xhira does own, Khaibit, Ukie, Wardramon, Nelson, and Anubi-'…HEY!  
  
Xhira: Hehehe(  
  
  
  
  
  
THE TWILIGHT ZONE…what would happen…if it happened, the other way around…  
  
(Yamato's point o' view)  
  
I was running. I was running real fast…from Xhira's dogs of course. I just knew I should have made a petition instead of going after he like that. Just knew! Gabumon was running beside me. We must have been on the go for at least twenty to thirty minutes…before they got me…  
  
Clank. Clank. Clank. All I could hear was the rattling of their heavy gold collars…it was enough to drive a person insane. They were so close, you could see their yellow teeth dripping with saliva, and their sharp yellow eyes. Gabumon went down. I don't know quite when, but he was gone. I tried to hold back from running to find him, but if I did, I would be dead in like…what? Five seconds!? But eventually…I was down, too. All I can remember where the dogs…and that long, dark hallway that seemed to have no end…and then there's that cell.  
  
They caught me, and chained me up in a cell. It was really dark and really cold. It was completely surrounded with more guards…surely to be my grave. But, alas, they caught me! Must have been pretty easy, I supposed. Considering that I was unconscious, and all. Why was I unconscious, you ask? Well, when I got dragged down by that guy who keeps getting after me, (you know…the tall one with the weird coat-thing and the kilt…) well, he grabbed me, I fell and I hit my head. Hard. Very hard. I guess that's when I started having this really really weird dream…  
  
12-24-01---------(  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: FYI this is no longer Yama's point of view, K? Just easier this way!^_^)  
  
It was the day before Christmas, and the day of the big concert, and the downtown area was all a hustle. There was a line that stretched clear down the road to get tickets. Everyone was nervous; worried that all the seats would sell out. But out of the thousands of people…none was more nervous than Yamato Ishida. You see, he had his eye on a girl that he sort of liked since they were kids; who was also one of his best friend's best friends. Her name was Sora Takenouchi. Of course he was also assuming that she didn't have plans already. His stomach was all knotted with butterflies as he approached her. He gulped, took a deep breath and went in for the kill…  
  
"Yo, Sora. What's up." Yamato said quite confidently…until he realized that she was kind of hiding something behind her back. He saddened, but still kept smiling.  
  
"Hey, yamato." She replied, trying to stuff the box even more behind her back.  
  
"so, um…" he continued, though not quite sure he would like the answer, "are you going to the concert with anyone…not that it matters! Just wondering…"  
  
"Well," Sora bit her lower lip, "I kind of wanted to stay open, just in case Tai's free after the concert."  
  
"Oh, Yamato said, "I see…Tai huh?"  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See where this is going!? HAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE OF THE EVIL TAIORA SUPPORTER! BWAHAHAHA!)  
  
Yamato just smiled and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"That's alright," Yamato lied, "Now you go on in there and say 'hi' to Tai for me."  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright! Digi like it? I know, I know! Part 1 was short! Well, I'm lazy, and I'm tired, so, if you'd like to see the rest of the horrible things I do to Yamato, tune in next week for…TWILIGHT ZONE PART II!  
  
-Xhira VonSiris 


End file.
